


Reunion.

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, OOC, War AU, but really fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ciel reunites with the love he has been separated from for so damned long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is probs shit i wrote it in like 20 minutes im so sorry

Ciel sighed, curling up in a ball. The bed was cold, just like every other night. No amount of blankets or pillows could warm Ciel up, either. His insides seemed hollow, and his head constantly ached. His lover had been away in war for over two years, but about a year ago was when Sebastian's letters stopped arriving. At that moment, Ciel decided he was probably dead, which was a thought he visited often, though he didn't wish to. All the man could think about was the fact that his love had been blown to bits, his insides spreading across dirt fields, blood seeping into the freezing ground.

 

Ciel stopped going out unless it was absolutely necessary, stopped eating unless he hadn't in a few days. He took tired sips of water only when his head threatened to explode. He spent most of his days laying in bed, or pacing around the house, simply thinking and daydreaming and talking to himself about Sebastian (even if he thought he was dead). He thought up speeches that he would tell the man when they met again (if they ever did). But, most of all, he worried and doubted. The younger man spent most waking hours worrying about Sebastian and doubting about their possible but doubtful reunion.

 

Instead of laying in bed, Ciel decided, he would look out the window, after all, it was a beautiful night. Stars shone brightly in the cloudless sky. Standing up on shaking legs, the man wrapped a blanket around himself and walked to his chair that sat by the window. He stared into the night sky, and wondered if Sebastian was looking at the same moon he was, and if he was thinking about him. Ciel shifted his gaze downwards, watching men and women and children walk about. Sighing once more, he observed as a young girl tugged on her mother's sleeve, pointing to the sky in (assumed) amazement. But something caught his eye, as he turned his gaze to the left. A man, tall and rather thin, wore all black, and was pacing back and forth. _He looks familiar._

 

Ciel's phone buzzed, startling him slightly.

 

_Unknown number_

_11:39 PM_

_Come outside._

 

The man stared at the glowing screen, furrowing his eyebrows together, contemplating what to do. He'd probably walk outside, look around like a fool, then go back inside. Worst case scenario, he was murdered, though he didn't suppose that would be too bad. At least he would see Sebastian again. Deciding _fuck it,_ Ciel stood, grabbing a jacket as he walked out of the house. The cold air hit him like a ton of bricks, and his unprotected toes curling in surprise. The cement was freezing, and made his sensitive feet go numb in seconds. Yet, he walked out of the house, not caring.

 

Again, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

_Unknown number_

_11:41 PM_

_I'm here._

 

Ciel's eyebrow quirked in confusion.  _They're here? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Looking up from the phone, pocketing it, he saw the man in black, who looked more familiar now that he was on ground level. The man waved to him, and took off his hood, and sending Ciel's heart into his stomach.

 

_Sebastian._

 

Tears welled as the young man flung himself off the porch, and towards Sebastian, who was standing across the street. His skin broke out in goosebumps, his fingers shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. A high-pitched scream escaped his throat, causing several heads to turn and stare at the man running across the street, barefoot, stumbling.

 

“S-Sebastian!” Ciel didn't realize he spoke, but he didn't mind, because he thinks his lover doesn't realize it either. He reached his hand out to him, and Sebastian grabbed it, yanking the younger male to him. They both fell, Ciel in Sebastian's lap, onto the frozen pavement. Sebastian smiled and let it be, wrapping his arms around his lover, squeezing him tightly. Ciel shook in his arms, sobbing loudly, clutching the hoodie the older male wore tightly.

 

“Ciel..”

 

It was just a whisper, but Ciel heard it and the butterflies rose in his stomach and suddenly everything around them was gone and all that mattered was that Sebastian is still here and Sebastian smells the way he did when Ciel last saw him and he is in Sebastian's lap and now everything in the world is okay again. The emptiness that weighed him down is gone and the pain straining and pounding against his skull has suddenly evaporated. Ciel sobbed harder, clutching and wrapping his arms around Sebastian's torso and held him with all his might.

 

“Sebastian,” he wailed, “Sebastian!”

 

Now Ciel can't breathe enough, he can't in enough scent of home and he feels wetness on his neck and realizes his rock is crying, too. Carefully, so damned carefully, he lifted his shaking hands and wiped the tears from Sebastian's cheeks. His index fingers traced the lips he had known so well, the middle fingers running down the bridge of his nose. The man offered a weak smile, even as his eyes watered and overflowed again.

 

“Never leave me again.” Ciel had nuzzled back in Sebastian's neck, tears still flowing steadily.

 

Sebastian laughed, before,

 

“I'm here to stay this time.”

 

Ciel was smiling so large but all he could do was murmur “i love you” over and over and over again as he bit back another onslaught of tears.

 


End file.
